


The Travel

by XocoW



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XocoW/pseuds/XocoW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiacos needs to make a work trip to a little town. Here, thanks to his boss Thanatos, he will have a guide to show him the beauty of this place. And maybe help him with a wish he had since kid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Travel

A little ffic I began some time ago for a friend in tumblr. We were talking about Aiacos and this was in my mind. Hope you like and enjoy it~ Any comment is welcome. And remember english isn't my first language so I hope you understand well

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONGS TO MASAMI KURUMADA/TOEI ANIMATION**

* * *

**The brothers...**

Since the moment he took the bus to the little city, the young man was a bit serious. Aiacos, a worker in one of the most important and richest companies in the world, but not just a simple worker. Over him only existed four people; his boss Pandora who was the second in power, two other bosses who everyone liked to called Hypnos and Thanatos for reasons that no one wanted to talk about and the real boss and owner of the company, Hades, weird name but was his real name. Thanks to this, he was always using the best transport and eat the best food, Aiacos enjoyed always all the good things in life. But now he needed to remove all this for the same reason he has them. Work.

All the trip he tried to don't fall sleep, but with such heat was terrible hard to don't do it. He was even trying to think in something else, maybe it was a good idea to do. Aiacos began to remember how one of his bosses described the girl that would be the guide in this trip. His boss that was called Thanatos, some people said he looked like the same god of Death, told to Aiacos about a beautiful girl with big blue eyes, brown skin and dark green hair. It wasn't so hard to recognize and the name of this girl was Shiva. Something easy. But it was too easy that even Aiacos felt sleep.

Minutes passed when suddenly he felt someone was moving his shoulder. Aiacos sighed and opened his eyes slowly and removed part of his hair that was covering his hair just to find a young boy. He was saying something but the young entrepreneur couldn't understand well. But for sure the fact that the bus wasn't moving and there wasn't people in the bus was the matter. He took his backpack and make a ponytail as he walked outside the bus.

So much people.

Aiacos was astonished seeing so many people walking around the bus station. He moved around trying to find someone as the girl he supposed to find but no one was there. Well, there were a lot of people but no one fit the description. And that's when he saw his name written in a big white cardboard. A very tall man with red short hair and blue eyes were smiling and seeing the people, looking for someone called Aiacos or, as he wrote, Aiccos. He, however, came close a bit curious.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "Are you Shiva?"

Of course not. This was a tall man and wasn't the delicate girl his boss told him. A little detail that mark so well in his brain when Thanatos said those words. _Delicate girl_.

"Oh, you must be Aiacos." He put down the board and took the hand of the man to stretch it in a friendly way with a bigger smile. "My name is Agora, but I know you was waiting my sister. She is around here but went to buy something to drink."

"I see." Aiacos smiled and took a little cloth from his shirt to clean the sweat. "Did you wait too long?"

"No, not really. We were waiting other person. And by the way, we already received your suitcase and such. I'm very sorry you lost the last bus."

"It is ok. I'm here now." He was indeed tired but smiled anyway, especially when saw a girl with green hair coming close to them with two glasses in the hands. "She must be your sister."

Agora turned and smiled widely to nod. But she wasn't alone. At her side a guy with long hair and some summer clothes and sunglasses. He was drinking something too and talking with the girl.

"Hello!" Shiva smiled giving a glass to Aiacos. "It is a pleasure to meet you, take this please." The young man accepted with a smile. "I know is very hot here so I bought some lemonade with a lot of ice. Hope you like it."

Aiacos nodded to drink a bit and felt the fresh water passing over his mouth and throat. He sighed feeling so refreshed and now with a bit more of energy. Now he could see much better and pay attention to the details. This beautiful girl was adorable and smiling widely. She was wearing a skirt and a white blouse with some green sandals full of stones. Her hair was being taken with a ponytail and her ears had big earrings. And what he liked was the beautiful Peacock necklace she was using.

"Indeed Shiva is a smart woman." The other guy said after drink too. "Her services are great."

"Thank you." She said to then give the last glass to his brother. "Mr. Aiacos, he is Baian Cote from Quebec. Mr. Baian, he is Aiacos from Greece." Both men give their hands in that moment. "So we, my brother Agora and I, will be your guides this whole week."

"But we will better go now, sister." Agora saw his clock. "We need to show them their hotel and everything else. And I can imagine Mr. Aiacos is tired."

"Just call me Aiacos." He laughed a bit as they four walked to the car. "And indeed I'm tired. The trip was so long."

As they were walking, he could see how the man called Baian was very close to Shiva and offering his arm to walk. She doubt a bit but then do it till reach the car. In that moment the Quebecois opened the back door.

"Such a gentleman." The only girl smiled to then hold Aiacos. "Please, Mr. Aiacos, enter first."

Both man were in silence because this, but the Greek one understood very well so he entered and then Shiva followed him to close the door. Baian just sighed and moved to be in front with the third man.

"So, why are you in Tibet, Aiacos?" Baian asked as the older of the siblings began to drive away from the bus station.

"I came here for some business. Anyway, I might have a day or two free, so I can say that is for pleasure too." He said feeling much better with the conditioner air of the car. "And what about you, Baian?"

"I'm in holidays. I decided to come here because I knew about the beautiful city and the surroundings. Plus, I want to practice some equitation here."

"Ah? Why here?"

"I give classes of equitation." Agora smiled as he gave his glass to Shiva. "I like to mix the things I had learn and my love for the horses. Do you know the lung ta, Mr. Aiacos?" he said no with the head and kept listening. "It can be translated to the wind horse and is a just an allegory in the Tibetan Buddhism. It means the well-being and good luck."

"Normally you place beautiful flags with a horse on it over the roofs of the houses or the highest place in the mountains." Shiva kept talking. "And even four other animals in the corners. Two tigers, a dragon and, you must like this, a Garuda."

"How… how did you know I like the Garuda?" Aiacos smiled.

"You have a tattoo of one in the arm."

Indeed, Aiacos lift up a bit more his sleeves to show it totally. It was a beautiful piece of art that was now in his skin. He smile back to Shiva who looked very happy to see it totally.

"The other four animals means the elements in the world. Fire, water, earth and wind. But, the horse means the space." Agora nodded for the explanation of his sister. "And my brother decides to give equitation as a meditation while you travel to the mountains. To learn to be in the place and not think in other things but in the moment. Isn't a genius? I would like to know about it."

"Wait, you don't give class too?" Baian asked placing down a bit his sunglasses.

"No. I'm afraid I can't control such animals and open spaces out of the city. I just help with translations and when uncle Shaka tell me to help my brother."

Aiacos saw her a bit curious. He already knew that name and was easy to recognize now those deep blue eyes.

"Wait, your uncle is Shaka?" Aiacos asked to receive a nod from Shiva. "Is the same Shaka that works for the Kido's company?" Again, Shiva nodded and smiled. "Then… but my boss Thanatos told me about you and…"

"Ah! Thanatos?" Shiva's eyes glow and her smile was indeed big. "I love him. He was such a nice guy when I went to Greece. You see, my uncle works for the Kido's Company but still he can help other companies any time and once worked for the Unter Group. That's where you work, isn't?" Aiacos nodded. "Well, that time I went to visit my uncle so I needed to stay at his side a whole week and every time I went I found this good guy called Thanatos in the cafeteria so I just sat and talked with him." She sighed. "I miss him, even if we talk every week. Anyway, he once come for some business too and I showed him the place."

Now the explanation was easy. Aiacos could understand this and decided that maybe his boss was right when he said he could trust totally in Shiva. But now his lazy mind was thinking in more possibilities about why Thanatos talked so good about Shiva and why Shiva used the words _love him_. So, while the other three were talking about this and that, he was still imagining things and… felt sleep once more.


End file.
